Remembrance and Friendship
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: Sequel to "Fevers and Grief" Grace and the Doctor resolve buried issues and feelings as Grace learns that her Doctor is still there but different. He , in turn, learns more about Grace herself and what a friend he now has.


**Rememberance and Friendship**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**It had been a week and a half since the Doctor had landed in Grace Holloway's backyard. Now cleared of the fever, he was seated at her kitchen table in his usual clothes devouring at least a dozen and a half banana muffins she had bought. She had thought that as soon as he was well he would have been on his way but, he had decided he needed to stay a bit longer. They had missed each other and at night, they would sit in her backyard and he would point out various stars to her. **

**One evening, she was seated on the chaise lounger and he sat behind her, pulling her back against him and she felt safe and smiled as he talked on and on about the different galaxies. They were comfortable together and she liked that feeling. She had told him the guest room was his as long as he was there and he thanked her. TARDIS had been very quiet during all of this, perhaps sensing he needed this time off, as it were.**

**One night later, he was awakened by a sound and he sat up and listened. It was coming from Grace's room. He got up, tying the robe around himself he had retrieved from TARDIS and had padded down the hall. It sounded like she was crying. He opened the door quietly and saw her tossing and turning in bed, crying and saying something but, it was so soft even he couldn't make it out. He walked over to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder only to have her wake with a scream.**

**He stepped back, "Grace?" She looked around wildly for a minute then, her eyes registered who was there and she broke down, sobbing. He sat on the side of her bed and pulled her into his arms. "Tell me." He said. It took a few minutes for her to compose herself and she managed a half smile. "Sorry, that hasn't happened in a long time. I guess seeing you brought it all back." "Brought what back, Grace?" He asked even though he was already sure what it was.**

**"What happened after we first met, after you had regenerated." he held her, her head on his shoulder. "The Master?" he asked. "Yeah, him and what happened." He smiled, "You haven't talked about it, even to me." She smiled, "I couldn't tell anybody about it here and I was afraid you would be upset with yourself over it." he smiled, "Still trying to protect me?" She smiled, "Yeah." He smiled back, "You need to talk, Grace, tell me." She stayed nestled in his arms as she talked.**

**"You know what he made me do and I was fighting him the whole time but, I couldn't. What hurt me the worse was when he made me hit you." The Doctor pulled her closer as she talked. "Then, there was that stupid restraint he had me put on you. I didn't want to, I really didn't but..." "I know, Grace, I know you fought him. It wasn't you." **

**She nodded. "But, there was something else. After he had you there on the landing, he had released me from his control. Doctor," She looked at him with frightened, disgusted eyes, "He kissed me." **

**The Doctor shuddered, "I remember, Grace, he made me watch." She nodded, "It was so cold, so, unfeeling. So different from when we kissed in the park earlier. I felt so...so loved then." He smiled, "I know Grace, I did love you, still do in a way." She smiled, "I know that but then, when he threw me off the landing..." They both shuddered. The Doctor remembering that gut wrenching feeling he had as Grace's neck was broken.**

**Grace looked up at him, "You were crying when I came back." He nodded, "Yes, I was. I thought I had lost you." She smiled and nestled her head back on his shoulder. "I heard what you said when you hugged me." He smiled, "What did I say?" "You said, 'You came back'". He nodded, "Yes, I did." He looked down on her face and he kissed her. She wound her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. She whispered, "Stay with me, tonight. I'm not asking forever, just tonight." He pulled back to look into her clear green eyes.**

**"Grace, I love Rose." She nodded, "I know that, Doctor but, just one night is all I ask. I need you." He nodded, in a way, he needed her too, she was a friend, she understood things no one else did so, he laid down next to her and held her. That was all she wanted and it was what he needed. Soon, Grace was asleep with her head nestled on his chest. He smiled, she had positioned herself to where she could hear both of his hearts beating. **

**Sometime that night he also managed to get some sleep. When the sun streamed in the window, neither had changed position. Grace still had her head on his chest. She looked up to see his blue eyes looking at her and he smiled. "Feeling better?" She nodded, "Yes, and you?" He got up and stretched, "A lot better." Grace pointedly looked at the door and he took the hint. He kissed her forehead and walked out. She showered and dressed and came to the kitchen.**

**She stopped, he was making breakfast! She leaned against the doorway and smiled. He turned and saw her. "Grace!" She shook her head, "You did this before, the day before you left. You're leaving, aren't you?" He turned, a shadow of sadness in his eyes. "Yes, I am, I have to." Grace nodded, "I know, This is probably the longest you've ever stayed on one planet." He smiled, "Almost." She sat down and picked up her coffee.**

**"You miss her." She said. His body stiffened and she saw his fist clench. "Yes, I miss her, miss her like hell." Grace smiled, "I know you'll find her, Doctor, you can't stop trying to find her." She got up and walked over to him, cupping his cheek in her hand. "You love her, I understand that. Find her." He pulled Grace to him, "You understand so much my angel." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "I'll always value what you and I have." "I know, Doctor, I know. But, you love Rose, Find her."**

**They walked out into the backyard where TARDIS was patiently waiting. He unlocked the door and looked at Grace. She stepped back but, he reached for her and pulled her to him, kissing her, not lightly like he had the first time but passionately, sending her head spinning. Then, he stepped back, "He always loved you Grace, up until the day he died." She nodded, "I know, I loved him, still do." He nodded and stepped inside. She retreated to the porch as the TARDIS disappeared from sight. She then went back into the house.**

**In the TARDIS, the Doctor stood at the console, setting coordinates and spinning dials. Seeing Grace again had helped resolve some old issues and had set him back on his path. He smiled, when he found Rose again, he wanted her to meet Grace. He had the feeling those two would get along. He smiled, Grace was an unusual woman in so many ways. Now, however, he had his Rose to find. He went off spinning into space.**

**Finis**


End file.
